Talk:2008 - (11/17/2008) December Version Update Preview
no tax in Jeuno ? could be good . dont have to zone out to Batallia Downs to see whats for sale . woot --MIKUMARU 14:38, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :Could this be the end of Rolanmart? ; ; --Azulmagia 19:07, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Finally I can go to and from Jeuno and Whitegate. And I don't have to level new jobs to keep my conquest points up anymore. Shentok 16:33, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Nomad Moogles in Selbina and Mhaura. Recharge EXP band anywhere now. A significant decrease in coffer pop times. Lower level restrictions on Outposts. Level sync. Lower requirements for EXP to 75. Making countless missions (CoP) easier. Not even requiring you to have appropriate gear in Level restricted areas. I could go on. To: SE. If I wanted to play an easy game, i'd have played WoW beyond 2 months. Fix the things you should have fixed and stop messing with everything else. You cold fix these things if you stopped wasting time on useless stuff like Pankration and user created mazes. Put that with the now dead Chocobo Racing, and you will have implemented 3 things noone cares about. Shazam 17:26, 17 November 2008 (UTC) *I 2nd that Shazam, the fun of the game isn't there anymore. Coffer time. great you'll have handful of THF picking them for money. easy 1mill depens on timer. -- 17:48, 17 November 2008 (UTC) *I think the coffer/chest respawn item was to repop them faster after someone opens one for their AF or a map. Frankly, as someone who spent the better part of 3 hours hunting a Garlaige Citadel coffer, that's a big help. --Ctownwoody 18:23, 17 November 2008 (UTC) * I also read the repop timers as only being changed if people opened the coffer for a quest instead of money/random item. As someone that has had to compete with many people for coffers, I have always felt that the coffer should respawn immediately when opened for AF (or any quest really), especially when I was in places like Garlaige. Dropping the repop timer in general though would be bad, because as stated above, it would just draw hordes of THFs and getting AF would be even harder.ShadowKatze 19:23, 17 November 2008 (UTC) *I think there's two things SE is doing here. They want more players, so they are tailoring more low- and mid-level content. Secondly, I don't think SE is quite satisfied with the tactics (read: cheating) of the higher-level and endgame communities, as evidenced by the exploit they fixed last week. I think they want to level the playing field more than a bit, something badly needed. --Starcade 08:13, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Maybe the reason people don't do Pankration or Chocobo racing is because they don't have enough time because they are stuck trying to get a coffer or something... I hope people like me who have played for many years, are not actually upset about these changes because it wasn't easy for them... I'm personally thrilled, any update is a good update. P.S. If you're finding the game too easy, go do a Mythic Weapon. --Barol 19:08, 17 November 2008 (UTC) This update seems to be going with what SE said they would. Make it easier for lower lvl characters to make it. Getting rid of the tax in Jeuno will draw more attention possibly making it center of activity again. This way many low lvl characters will be able to meet new people and find help if they need it. This will help make the game more attractive to new players. I also took the coffer/chest thing to be aimed only to people opening them for quests/maps. ---- All this update needs now is making many NMs more lax, LL as a prime example, beginner players and veterans alike camp this day in and day out killing it once an hour every hour for sometimes days without being rewarded, and Argus as the other extreme, with players killing it once every 30 hours, sometimes 60 or 90 hours with much the same drop rate.Maverick 23:52, 17 November 2008 (UTC) it's possible the Coffer timers will be similar to Miser Murphy , where some one with the appropirate quest activated will cause a COffer to spawn with in a time frame from zoning or even cause a special coffer to spawn specificly for AF/Map seekers . I would agree with the NM drop rate comment too . Killing a NM 5 or more times should yield what you're after , especially if the respawn is greater than 24 hrs . As far as taking away the challenge , it's all still there . It's seems diminished when you play EVERY DAY for more than 3 hours . CoP isn't all that Gimp . There is still a challenge , the challenge just changed because people have a better understanding of Game mechanics and Job Limitations along with the addition of , I dunno , 5 more jobs that have ABSOLUTELY NO impact on what a PT of 6 can do right ? With the right Job Combos in a group of players who work well together , most things in the game are fairly easy , just time intensive .We also have to remember this is a MMORPG . It's goin to evolve and change as it ages . If it's getting boring and isnt fun anymore then why bother playing ?--MIKUMARU 17:06, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Making Jeuno the center of attention is very nice. I can finally sit in Jeuno and get to wherever I need to get to in a very short amount of time, While not worrying about running up to Jeuno for the sole purpose of placing items on the AH without paying excessive taxes like in Whitegate. Additionally for people saying that CoP missions and what not are easier due to additions like level sync, note that it just makes it easier to go. A person well equipped at 50 for a 50 cap fight will ALWAYS out do the same job that is well equipped for someone at 75. As you get higher, you tend to see some pretty staggering negative stats (Haubergeon level 59 -20 EVA). You still need that low level top notch gear sometimes. --Delvish.Ind 19:42, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :I read it as just bazaar taxes ^^ Xoa 21:39, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::Even still, AH taxes in Jeuno are still MUCH cheaper than that of Aht Urghan. I can actually make a profit on Crystal stacks in Jeuno. --Delvish.Ind 00:29, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :They really do need to re-emphasize Jeuno, as it's been losing some steam over the course of the last several months with AU and WoTG content. --Starcade 08:13, 3 December 2008 (UTC) I've been playing this game since it launched in NA, but I'm a casual player. I have a few RL friends who play with me: also casual players. I love seeing updates that tailor to low-level jobs/areas because it gives me a little extra incentive to try something new. I want to level every job (except PUP)... I just don't have the time to do it. A tweak to the system gives me a reason to suit up and shoot for the Dunes. It also provides a common ground for my friends and I to meet at. Before level sync, we could hardly ever play together. Now, we can party any time we want. I think the hardcore base of this game is beyond the need for these updates and therefor beyond the effects. Really guys, did it make you a more hardcore player when, back in your day, you had to warp back to Jeuno to recharge your ring? Ask for more end game content, you deserve it, but don't knock the little guys :) --Stevedun 01:09, 19 November 2008 (UTC)- :Well said. - Hiachi 06:01, 19 November 2008 (UTC) I would also like to point out that end game things aren't getting less difficult. Go through Einerjar or Limbus, Or Sea and Dreamlands Dynamis! They are still challenging as hell. I am glad to see SE doing what people want. And also how do you think the CoP creators felt when CoP was almost entirely overlooked. "What we have to play a level 40 job for this... screw that!" SE put the level caps on the missions so that they would be accessable to low levels but also not able to be breezed through at high levels. Now you can at 50 have a solid chance of getting enough people together to get to Ouryu (I flagged that fight at 40 in fact)! And they are continuing to make adjustments. The only flaw is that now you will have people who reached the higher levels with ease and when they try to sit down and do Nyzul Isle they are gonna suck. But as with anything in this sort of game they will either get better or quit... At least now they didn't have to sink a year and a half of their life into finding out they aren't good enough to play the game at its peak level.Katatonic 06:26, 19 November 2008 (UTC) *Well said. The thing is, you gotta get there first, and that probably means at least one 75 -- and I got my first in Beastmaster. Knowing that wasn't going to get me in end-game, I'm now working (to various extents) on DNC, DRG, and RDM. All are 55-57 now. Just gotta keep plugging away. --Starcade 08:13, 3 December 2008 (UTC)